Untold Past
by Purr
Summary: It''s a crossover with Revolutionary Girl Utena. Usagi received anonymous postcards asking her to attend Ohtori Academy. She decides to go to kind the truth about the strange dreams that she have been getting. Chapter update
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or Revolutionary Girl Utena, so please don't sue me, all I have is my old school uniform, and my kitty. So if you don't mind wearing a kilt and scooping out kitty litter everyday, then go ahead and sue. Otherwise, please enjoy, this is my first story. And don't forget to review, flames are welcome too ^_~.

Prologue

The bus left, leaving a trail of dust and a small girl behind in front of the gates of the famous Ohtori Academy. It was unusual for any new students to be transferred in the middle of the year. But this particular student was an exception. She may seem to be an ordinary teenage girl of 15, but her features belie her appearance. In the setting sun, the girl's silverfish blond hair took on a golden hue, as her sapphire eyes reflected the loneliness beyond her 15 years. It's going to be the first time that she's going to stay away from her family. She was surprised that her parents even allowed her to come to this boarding school. She's finally going to taste the freedom of a normal teenage girl. Without the worries of being the local superhero, hearing the nagging voices of Luna and the other sailor senshis. Just as well, ever since she started to receive those mysterious post cards from the anonymous person, asking her to come to the Ohtori Academy. Along with those post cards, strange dreams started to plague her during the nights. Dreams that were so different from the earlier ones that her mother sent her of the Silver Millennium. Ever since Mamoru broke up with her without reason, Usagi has been questioning their love for each other. It's true that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were deeply in love ( well, that's what her mother told her), but she and Mamoru were completely opposite of each other. Opposite attract, but this time is not the case. 

"Maybe he should have remained dead after the fight with Beryl, it sure would save me all the trouble of trying to figure out strange dreams and post cards," Usagi thought as she made her way in to the gigantic school. 

"How in the world to the students find their way around here?" murmured Usagi as she struggled to walk and carry her 2 huge suit cases around. Since it's her first time away from home, her mom practically packed her whole room into the 2 cases. 

Usagi didn't even notice that she was heading into the rusticated area until she smelled something familiar. " The white roses, they have the same scent as the postcards." Usagi noticed that the latin words beneath the rose bushes also have the same message as the last post card that she received. "Remember", remember what? Usagi started to daydream again, "all I remember is that a prince who certainly wasn't Endymion giving me a kiss and a very expensive sword, telling me that we'll meet again, and that was only in a dream, but it seemed so real, and I was dressed in my princess dress. Can it be possible that there's more that happen in the moon kingdom that I don't know about?"

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Asked a cold voice. "This is the restricted area, only the student council members are allowed to come here. 

Surprised by the green haired man, all Usagi could do was stutter out an apology . "I'm so sorry, I'm new here, and I was trying to find the registration office, but I got lost, and the white roses smelt so nice…"

"Whatever, save it for later, I don't have the time for immature girls like you. Come on Anthy." 

"Excuse me Saionji- san, but don't you think that we should help her find the registration office?" whispered Anthy, the quiet girl who had lavender hair with sparkling green eyes.

*Slap* "I don't recall asking you Anthy. You are my Rose Bride, from now on, I forbid you to talk to talk to anyone without my permission." The green haired man called Saionji snapped back.

By now, Usagi was fuming, not only was she lost, but she got insulted by the biggest jerk she have ever met. Not only that, but how dare he hit the other girl just because she spoke?! As she watched, Saionji was about to deliver another slap to the other girl. Usagi was about to help Anthy when a hand caught Saionji's arm midway…


	2. Moonlight stroll

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and Revolutionary Girl Utena. 

Note: Because I don't know the characters of Revolutionary Girl Utena that well, some of the characters will be ooc. The sailormoon time line will also be changed. It takes place during the after Ali and Ann, but Chibi-Usa doesn't exist, and the outers are already here, but only Usagi knows who they really are. Hotaru and Usagi are best friends, and she is one year older than Usagi. I almost forgot, thank you so much, to all the people whole reviewed, it means a lot, especially since it's my first fanfic. 

Chapter 1

Everyone's head turned to follow the hand that stopped Saionji's arm. To their surprise, it was a girl a little older than Usagi who caught the slap. The girl had pink cotton candy hair and blue eyes. Another girl was hiding behind the pink head. She had sandy blond hair that was in a high pony tail. But what shocked Usagi the most wasn't that a girl stopped the jerk, but the fact that she was wearing a shorter version of the male uniform.

"Who do you think you are, slapping that girl?!" the pink haired girl practically shouted out at Saionji.

"Well, well, well, what an interesting day it turned out. First we have a pea brained Odango Atama, then a wacko girl jumps out parading as a prince on a white horse. Have Ohtori turned into a circus or something. Get out of my face before I get the both of you expelled," Saionji sneered into the faces of the two girls. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Both Usagi and the pink head said between their teeth.

"Saionji, how can you be so rude in front of two such beautiful ladies?" a new voice joined the group from the entrance of the garden.

Everyone turned around to see another man. He's soft, straight hair reflected the rays of the setting sun. Turning his red hair into a river of flaming fire ( I wonder who this is :P ). His white winkle free uniform and shinny golden button set off his figure to perfection. 

"Now ladies, I apologize for my friend's behavior, maybe I can compensate by giving you a tour of the school? How careless of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Kiryuu Touga, the president of the student council," the new man said in a deep soothing voice as he checked out Usagi and the pink hared girl, ( but mainly Usagi ) completely ignoring the presence of Anthy and the other girl. Touga's POV: It's not everyday that such innocent beauties cross my path, all the females at the school are getting too easy. These two will be perfect, they'll be my newest conquests. I have never seen such beautiful personalities in girls before. The blond one is like an angle, no, more like a goddess descending from the glories of the havens, and what glorious hair, I have never seen golden hair streaked with silver before. And those sapphire eyes that a man could just drown in. The pink haired girl seems more handsome than pretty she radiates a deep mental and physical strength. However I could sense that both of the girls have some sort of a power hidden within them. I'll just charm it out of them later. (end of Touga's POV)

"Saionji, why don't you take Anthy back, and I'll show…"

"Tsukino Usagi," and " Tenjou Utena" supplied the two girls.

"Rabbit of the moon and heaven above calyx, how appropriate," Touga continued "Shall we ladies?"

"No thank you Kiryuu-san, I still have to finish studying for the exams. Thank you for your offer," Utena said as coldly as soon as Saionji left with Anthy. "I'll see you later Tsukino-san,"Utena gave Usagi a little smile before walking away with Wakaba on her back all the while thinking how heavy Wakaba is (I just have to add it in :P)

"Usagi, I hope that you don't mind me calling you that, the name fits you perfectly, I've never seen you around before, are you new here?" Touga asked as he bent down to pick up Usagi's two suitcases. 

"Yep, I just arrived today, I was trying to find the registration office when I got lost and bumped into that friend of yours" Usagi quickly decided that despite Touga's gentlemanly appearance, he is a big flirt. 

"Let me take you there ten, It's getting late, after you find your dorm, maybe we can have dinner together?" Touga bent down and whispered into Usagi's ear. He was delighted to see her shiver at the feeling of his breath against her smooth skin.

"I would love too, but I'm feeling a little tired, maybe some other time," But the truth is, after Mamoru, Usagi is still not ready to trust any guys yet.

Even with his slightly bruised ego, Touga was still able to keep his cool. This is the first time that any female is able to resist him. He's intrigued by this petite doll like beauty. 

"Till you feel better than. Tell me, it is very unusual for Ohtori to receive any new students in the middle of the year. Why did you decide to transfer here?" Touga asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious girl.

Should I trust him, how can I explain to a complete stranger, even if he is a total hottie, that I need time off of being Sailormoon and to find a person that I only dreamt about. He'll think that I'm some kind of a lunatic. So lost was she in her thoughts that she almost jumped when she heard Touga clearing his throat. 

"Well, my life back home is getting kind of hectic, everyone is constantly criticizing me. I need sometime to myself, and I know that this may sound a little crazy, but I've been getting anonymous postcards bearing a rose seal, asking me to come, so here I am." Usagi slowly explained. She didn't notice Touga's sudden gasp as she mentioned the rose seal

"Can she be a new dualist? What part does she have in the revolution of the world?" Touga quietly thought to himself.

"He seems different from Mamoru baka, I bet that the baka won't even notice that I'm gone if Luna and the others don't tell him," Usagi unconsciously murmured under her breath.

"Excuse me, sorry, but I didn't hear what you said, but don't worry, everyone need some private time by themselves. Things will be better when you go back. But personally, I won't mind keeping you here for a while," he winked at her "we're here"

Usagi can't believe her eyes. The building in front of her looked more like the White House than a simple school building. On the other hand the whole campus is big enough to fit a whole town. "I wonder how in the world do the students get to class on time?" It feels so isolated from the outside world. Everywhere she turned, there's always flower bushes, the roads were lined with sakura trees. They walked in, Usagi was having a hard time trying to keep her mouth from falling down when she saw the inside of the building. It was like walking in a palace. She finally snapped out of it when Touga handed her schedule and dorm keys.

The two walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Usagi's new dorm. The peaceful night air surrounded the two lone figures, adding a romantic touch. For once, Touga found himself enjoying something other than flirting. This is such a beautiful night. As if on cue, soft piano music begin to drift through the dark. In front of Usagi's new home, she and Touga stood quietly listening to the song.

"Rest well, I'll see you tomorrow princess," Touga gently bent down and murmured in Usagi's ear, satisfied when he saw her blush.

"Princess? I don't know what you mean, I'm just an ordinary girl," she squeaked out, at first Usagi thought that he knew about her being the moon princess, but she saw that he was just flirting again, at which she blushed to a bright red color, almost the color of his hair. 

"To me, you are a princess, good night my sweet," he took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the back. 

The music suddenly stopped and the door opened to revel a boy around Usagi's age with blue hair and eyes. He blushed when he saw Touga kissing a strange girl's hand.

"Miki? You're going to have a new roommate, meet Miss Tsukino Usagi." Touga smirked into Miki's blushing face.

Author's Note: Hi minna, you can vote for the pairings, but as you can see, I'm leaning more towards a Touga/Usagi pair, but nothing is set yet, so tell me who you want together. If you have any questions or questions, you can email me at [xuxin84@hotmail.com][1] Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review ^_~.

   [1]: mailto:xuxin84@hotmail.com



	3. Stolen Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and Revolutionary Girl Utena. 

Author's note: Hey minna, happy Canada Day to those of you who are Canadian. I live in Montreal, the national spirit isn't so strong here. l feel so loved. I love the reviews. Sorry that about all the mistakes in the story. I never check my writings, no matter how much my English teacher tells me to *sweat drop*. Anyway, thank you Rita for pointing them out. I'm looking for a person to pre-read my stories and point out my mistakes before I post them . If you're interested, leave your email in the review, and you'll be the first to read the future chapters, I've started a gw/sm and is planning a fy/sm fic. Here are the results for the vote, it's still not too late to tell me who you want to see together.

Usagi + Touga = 3 votes

Usagi + Miki = 3 votes

Usagi + Dios = 1 vote

Usagi + Akio Ohtori = 0 vote

Usagi +Utena = 0 vote ( I know that they are both girls, but hey, in Revolutionary Utena, Anthy was Utena's fiancée)

Usagi + Anthy = 0 vote

Usagi + Saionji = 0 vote

"…" = talking… thinking

Usagi / Miki /Naname are 15

Utena / Anthy / Wakaba / Hotaru are 16

Juri / Saionji / Touga / Haruka / Michiru are 18

I'm finished, enjoy the next chapter. 

Chapter 2

"Roommate… , but I didn't know that there are co-ed dorms here?" Miki stammered, the truth is, he is more than happy to be able to live with this tenshi.

"I envy you Miki, I would trade my position any day as student council president to be with this princess for even one minute," Touga said as he walked away into the night. 

"Usagi-san, please come in, I'll take you to your room," Miki opened the door wider and helped the poor girl with her heavy bags.

"Please just call me Usagi or Usagi-chan, all of my friends call me that, Usagi-san makes me feel so old," Usagi smiled at Miki.

"Alright, Usagi-chan," Miki couldn't help his blush as he said the chan part.

"Miki-kun, are you sure that this is only a dorm? It looks more like a condo to me, it's even got its own kitchen and bathroom," Usagi looked around in wonder.

"Well, not all the dorms are like this one, but the members of the student council have dorms that are better suited to our needs. Sorry, but I didn't know that I was going to have a roommate, so some of my stuff are in your room. It won't take too long to take them out, I'll help you unpack if you like," Miki said as he collected various sheets of music and textbooks.

"Nah, it's okay, I'm too tired and hungry to do anything right now, and plus, I didn't pack that much stuff anyway."

Miki gave her two gigantic suitcases a pointed stare. Usagi jumped on her bed after she tossed ( more like pushed and pulled ) her two bags into her walk in closet. 

"I'll go and make you something to eat now, I think that there are still some pasta left, if you want anything else, just let me know," with that Miki left to make Usagi her dinner.

The minute he left, Usagi flipped up, and concentrated until she could feel the ginzoushou's power flowing through her. With a bright flash, the light released from Usagi touched the room, decorating everything in different shades of light blue, lavender, and silver. In addition to the change of color, the contents of her two bags were magically placed at their appropriate places. A welcome change after the pink room full of bunnies and moons, I'm going to start as a new person from today. It's a good thing that I can still remember how to use my powers from the Silver Millennium, these tricks come in pretty handy. Now if only I can remember who the prince was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the growling of her stomach. 

"I'll have to leave that for later, now is that food I smell?" Usagi's mouth watered as she followed the smell, to the living room next to the kitchen She sat down on the piano bench when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Miki-kun, were you the one who was playing 'Sunlit Garden' earlier on the piano? It was very beautiful."

All Usagi heard from the kitchen was the sound of a dish breaking. She rushed to the kitchen to see a pale Miki picking up the porcelain pieces. Instead of answering her question, Miki turned away, "do you play any instruments Usagi?"

It was Usagi's turn to be silent. " I used to play the piano and violin. Two of my closest friends taught me, but I prefer to listen to Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan play. Hota-chan and I used to sit and listen to them practice all the time, then we would try to play together a duet like Haruka and Michiru. I would play the violin and Hota-chan on the piano," Usagi's eyes grew misty as she remembered the pappy times.

"The Haruka and Michiru?! As in Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh? The world famous duet?" Even though they just met, it is clear to Usagi that it is very unusual for the calm and collected Miki to burst out like this.

"Yeah, the four of us met when we were children. We were all forced to go to a summer camp by our parents. On the first day, we went to the beach. I was only three at the time. Since I was the smallest, the boys were all picking on me. After they left, I was crying because I felt so alone, and my favorite dress was ruined. That was when I met Hota-chan, she walked up to me and asked me why I was so sad, I told her that I didn't have any friends and I missed my mommy. She told me that she'll be my friend and helped me back. We became best friends from that moment, Hota-chan was four, she introduced me to her cousins, Haruka and Michiru, they were six years old. They accepted me, and since I was the youngest and smallest, they always treated me like a little sister. Haruka was the tomboy, and she would always stand up or protect me every time when the boys try to pick on me. Michiru was very pretty and to me, she was like my older sister, she comforted me and would always brush my hair when I cry. But I was the closest to Hota-chan, we would do everything together. Sometimes at night, when I have a nightmare or when there's a storm, I would always slip into her bed, and she would sing to me to sleep. After that summer, all four of us went back every year, until they had to move from Tokyo because their guardian Setsuna was transferred to USA. The last day of cam, Hota-chan and I sat by the fire the whole night listening to Haruka and Michiru play. That was the first time I heard 'the Sunlit Garden,' they also played my favorite song, it's called "For the Princess" it was their gift for my 14th birthday that summer. I never saw them again after they moved away. But I write to Hota-chan everyday. We promised each other that we'll remain best friends forever." Usagi finished, " Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you, it's just that hearing that song after so long reminded me of them, I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all, I would love to listen to you. That is, if you want me too. Here's your dinner, do you want me to play for you while you eat?" Miki gently wiped away a tear on Usagi's cheek. He doesn't know why, but just by looking at her, his heart ached to hold and comfort her. He immediately flushed at this thought. Lucky for him, Usagi didn't notice his sudden change of color. 

"Thank you, that'll be nice," Usagi became her cheerful self again at the mention of food."

Miki moved to the piano, as he fingered the keys, a feeling of peace came to him that he haven't felt for years, ever since Kozue stopped playing. Every so often, he let his eyes wonder back to the golden figure sitting by the kitchen table. Then hastily turn back with a blush when he was caught staring. 

Usagi quietly giggled to herself when she saw Miki blush. He is so cute and sweet. He actually listened to me go on and on about her life. Not to mention that he blushes even easier than I do, and he is a great cook too. Usagi thought to herself as she put the empty dishes in the sink and settled on the couch to continue listening to the music. It has been so long since she felt so relaxed and peaceful. Back in Juuban, there was always a youma attack or a scout meeting, plus the constant lectures from Rei and Luna. I'm so tired of everything back home. If only they could have accepted me as who I am, I could have proven to them that I'm not just a blond ditz. 

As the song ended, Miki turned to see Usagi quietly sleeping on the couch. Since nothing can wake her up once she's asleep, Miki was left with no other choice except to gently pick her up and carry her to her new bed room. He was shock when he saw the room. Instead of the plain white room, everything in the room was in a splash f aqua colors, giving the room a mix of serene and mysterious look. How did this happen? It was white only one hour ago, I'll ask Usagi-chan tomorrow Miki thought as he carefully put the sleeping tenshi under the covers. He gave a small gasp when he found that in even in her sleep, Usagi still held on to his uniform with a surprisingly strong hold. He couldn't help but notice how close their faces were to each other. Quietly he slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her smooth cheek. Usagi unconsciously smiled in her sleep and released her prisoner. Miki, who is still too shocked by his boldness to move. After what seemed like eternity, he finally pulled away and whispered a quiet good night to his tenshi, and slipped to his own room across the hall. 

Note: Sorry about all of the romantic mush, it'll be more interesting next chapter, since it's going to be Usagi-chan's first day of school. Don't forget to review either. And if you have any questions email me at xuxin84@hotmail.com


	4. First Day of School ( the challenge)

AN: Hi minna! Thanks for the reviews. I love them! And a special thanks to Rita who is going to do pre-readings. And also Teardrop, Ames, Lunarprincess, Kei-chan, Aidenn Legacy, and Crystal Joy who was the only one who had the guts to vote for Utena + Usagi. Thanks to everyone for the encouragements. Just a quick note, if you didn't read the AN in the 1st chapter, the outers are going to be in the story later, and Hotaru is one year older than Usagi. The sailor moon time line is messed up, and this takes place right before the Darkmoon family. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing the characters.

"…" talking… thinking

Chapter 3

*In Usagi's Dream*

Where am I? This looks like the Moon Kingdom before it was destroyed. Why am I back home? 

"Mother? You can come out now, I know that you're the one who brought me here," Usagi called out, annoyed that no one has showed up to explain her presence here.

"It wasn't your mother who brought you here, little princess. And this is not the real Moon kingdom, it's just a hologram of the kingdom before it was destroyed by Beryl," a male voice said from the dark.

Usagi immediately got into a fighting stance. She wasn't Sailormoon for nothing, you would be surprised how good she is as a fighter. All of the training sessions really paid off. "Show your self you coward. Or are you afraid of a girl. Who are you, and why have you brought me here to Ohtori,"

Instead of answer the series of questions, the mysterious figure waved his hand, and the scenery changed. They were no longer at the Moon Kingdom. Instead, they appeared standing in a fighting arena, a beautiful castle hung upside down from the dark sky. "See that castle, that's where I used to live, but now, it has been turned to this. The reason that you are here is because you also have a past that you don't know about, and to regain your lost memory, you have to go up to that castle."

"And how do you know that I have missing memories? And why do I care about them. I've been given a second chance. This life has nothing to do with my previous life as a moon princess!" Usagi angrily shot back.

"Are you so sure? I thought that you hated destiny for forcing you together with Prince Endymion? Don't you want a chance to break free from your birdcage, and live for yourself?"

"And why may I ask, are you so concerned about my welfare?"

"Because, I care about you, you may not remember me, but I've never forgot anything about you. I don't have enough time left, but beware, there is a new enemy coming after you, and also be careful of the other one. There is a great power sleeping within you. If you need it, call upon it, and you will be able to find that sword which is apart of you. Here take this ring, if you need me, the ring will call me," with a sweep of his white cloak and white rose petals, the mysterious prince disappeared again. 

Looking at the ring that appeared on her left ring finger, it is made out of a thin platinum band, with pink diamonds shaped as a rose in the centre, surrounded by leaves made out of emeralds. I don't see what this ring can do, but at least it's pretty. She thought as she slowly begin to wake up.

*end of dream*

Sitting up, she turned towards her alarm clock, "oh, it's only 7:00, wait a minute, why am I here, the last thing that I remember was listening to Miki-kun playing the piano for me," Realization hit her, as well as a blush, when she thought about Miki carrying her in his arms. 

"Might as well get up now. I can't afford to be late on the first day of my new school," Usagi yawned going to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she finished, she went back to her room to change into her new uniform. 

*30 minutes later*

What is taking Usagi-chan so long? How long does it take her to put on her uniform, if she is going to take any longer, we're going to be late Miki thought as he paced in front of Usagi's door. 

Finally deciding to take some action. Miki was about to knock on the door, when it opened to revel Usagi in her turquoise uniform, the color of her face as red as the school tie. Miki openly gawked at her. The short skirt which left her long slim, tan legs open to his stare, and the top, which hugged her curves closely. 

"There's no way that I'm going outside wearing this! Who in their right mind designed this thing? Don't they realize how short the skirt is? What if there is a really strong wind, or what if we need to bend over, and what about the guys? There's no way I'm going out," Usagi rambled on. This is ridiculous, this thing covers even less than my sailor fuku. At least my fuku has boots and gloves. She stopped in the middle when she saw Miki turned to purple with the flush on his face. Before she can rush to his aide, the door bell rang.

"Excuse me Miki-san, but is there a Tsukino-san here? She has a received a gift from the Student Council president Kiryuu-san," the messenger said, leaving the package, but not before taking a long look at the girl who caught the school playboy's attention. 

"A gift from Touga? What can it be?" Usagi mumbled to herself as she opened the beautifully wrapped box. Inside the layers of tissue paper and red rose petals, lay a pure white uniform, quite different from the one that Usagi is currently wear. The jacket is like the one that Touga wears, but instead of the indecent mini skirt, it is replaced with a pair of white shorts which reaches to her mid-thighs. 

"To my dear princess, I know that you might not be comfortable wearing the girl's uniform, so I have taken the liberty to make you this new uniform, which I hope to have the honor of seeing you wear. The student council have also granted you special permission to wear it, so do not worry about breaking the rules, Touga. My, Usagi-chan, Touga-san seems very attracted to you, this is the first time that he sent clothes to anyone, " Miki said after he read the note, that was attached to a red rose on the top of the box. As he looked up, all he saw was a blur of gold and turquoise, as Usagi zoomed back into her room to change into her gift from Touga. She sure knows how to track attention, I hope that Nanami isn't going to cause any trouble. But at least, we can finally leave.

"Okay, Miki-kun, I'm ready, now let's go, we're going to be late if you stand there staring," Usagi grabbed Miki's hand and dragged them out the door. 

Usagi finally slowed down when they reached the main road, not because she's tired (she's used to dashing to school everyday remember) but because she doesn't know where to go. "Miki-kun, do you know where we go?"

"Wait *gasp* a minute," Miki gasped out, how can she not be out of breath? Fencing practices are not even this hard, note to self: never be dragged out by Usagi-chan . "Let me see your schedule Usagi-chan, hum, it seems that we have the same class."

As Miki looked over her schedule, Usagi noticed that they were attracting all the attention in the school yard. Most of the boys were openly gawking and catcalling at the odango haired girl, but some of the girls are also staring at her with hearts in their eyes. "Don't they know that it's rude to stare at people?" she muttered to herself.

"Tsukino-san!" Usagi turned around to see the pink haired girl she met the day before. She is still wearing her boy's uniform. It is similar to Usagi's, except her jacket is black with a pair of red shorts.

"Konichiwa Tenjou-san," Usagi bowed.

"Please, just call me Utena, I see that I'm not the only one who has a dislike for the female uniform. I'm glad that I'm not the only one now," Utena looked over Usagi's uniform with approval.

"Call me Usagi, all of my friends do. What grade are you in?" Usagi asked, but before she got her answer, a girl's voice cut in.

"Utena, Utena my love, how can you ditch me this morning!" the speaker was the girl that was with Utena yesterday, when she reached the group, she immediately jumped on Utena's back, hugging the poor pink head to death. 

"Usagi, Miki, this is my friend Wakaba. Wakaba, these are Usagi and Miki. I'm in grade 10 and so is Wakaba," Utena panted out, struggling to stand under Wakaba's weight. "Wakaba, we better go soon, or else we'll be late." 

The two girls walked off, leaving Usagi and Miki to find their own home room in the grade 9 section. 

Unknown to the four people, a group of grade 10 girls was carefully listening to every word that they were saying. One of the girls, a girl with dirty blond hair, who is clearly the leader of the group stood up when Usagi and Miki left. "So, she's the one that stole my big brother from me! You're going to pay for that, Tsukino Usagi, no one steals from me, especially my big brother."

**************************************************************************************

The day passed without much trouble, all of the teachers gave funny looks when Usagi passed, but they know better than to question the orders from the student council president. 

At lunch time, Miki and Usagi was walking to the cafeteria when they spotted a group of people gathering around a bulletin board. When they walked closer, they heard one of the guys reading from a note pinned on the board.

"Hey guys, it's someone's love note. And I dream of us dancing under the moon light, Saionji-sempai. What a loser!" The guy who's reading laughed. 

Usagi angrily walked up, and pushed the guy away! "Who do you think you are anyways?! You have no right reading a poor girl's private letter!"

"What's going on?" Utena asked Miki as she and Wakaba walked to the crowd. 

"Well, someone thought that it's fun reading a girl's love letter that she sent to Saionji, and now, Usagi-chan is trying to keep the guy from reading more," Miki replied. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Utena saw Wakaba paled. The brown haired girl looked at her once, before running away.

From the front, Usagi saw the retreating figures of Wakaba with Utena behind her. She quickly ripped the love letter from the board, before running towards the other two. 

When she finally caught up, Wakaba was silently crying, as Utena was trying to comfort her. Quietly, she stood up. When she approached, Utena said to her " I'm going to get that bastard for hurting her." 

Usagi nodded, as she followed Utena to the Kendo dojo. Inside, they found Saionji practicing. 

"I wasn't my problem, I threw the letter in the trash can, someone must have picked it up," he replied carelessly to Utena's accusations. 

"How can you throw a love letter into a public trash can?"

"It's my letter, I'll do anything I want with it," he sneered.

Utena fumed, picking up a bamboo sword. Swing it down hard on Saionji "You're the kendo team captain aren't you, I challenge you to a duel."

He caught the sword just in time, but something else caught his eye, the rose seal on her finger. "I see, you're the new duellist, meet me at the duelling arena in the forest. Don't be late." 

Usagi also saw the rose seal on Utena's finger. She has the same seal as the ones that were on my postcard! Does she know who the prince is? I have to go with her to the duel to find out.

"Utena-chan, let me go with you. Even though I don't know Wakaba-san that well, she's still one of my new friends, I can't let her be embarrassed by that jerk like this, and besides, you may need some help." Usagi said.

The pink head nodded, before the two walked out of the dojo, preparing for their first duel. Little did they know, that this duel, and the ones to come, are already planned out.


	5. The Duel

Important AN: Hi minna, arigato for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy that so many of you voted for Utena and Usagi to be together. And sorry for the confusion, the girl that was spying on Usagi, Miki and Utena was Nanami, but thanks to Usagi Tsukino, because she gave me another idea with Kozue to add to the twists that I'm going to put you guys through. Anyway, just a quick note, **the voting is still going to be on**, but this is going to be the last time that you can vote. So pick carefully. And here are the results up to now. Poor Touga didn't get that many votes L 

Usagi / Touga5 votes

Usagi/Miki10 votes

Usagi/ Utena7 votes

Usagi/Dios1 vote

"…" talking… thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

What have I gotten myself into? I came here to have a normal life and to take a break from the senshi business. And now, not only am I going to have two new enemies, I also have to stick my annoying foot into other people's business. I hate myself sometimes. Usagi thought to herself as she got ready for the duel. Let's see, what do I need, I've fight tons of youmas, and evil beings trying to take over the earth, it can't be that hard trying to fight an ordinary stuck up, sexist teenager, can it? She desperately tried to convince herself. Finally, she found what she was looking for, putting her brooch in her pocket, she started to make a mad dash to the forest, where she's going to meet Utena. However, before she was even out the door, she collided with something hard… wait or was it someone. Looking up from her position on the floor, she saw Miki holding the door for balance with one hand, in the other was a sword.

"Miki-kun, are you alright? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked as she got up, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, I should have knocked before I came in. I heard that you and Utena-san challenged Saionji-san to a duel. He's a very skilled fighter, so I'm going to go with you to make sure that you won't get hurt. We are both in the student council, so I have a little influence on him if he gets out of control." Miki replied, amazed that his roommate can recover so fast upon such a hard collision. 

"Arigato Miki-kun, but you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl, and even though it doesn't look like it, but I've had some training, so I won't be completely helpless." Usagi tiptoed up, and placed a kiss on Miki's cheek, touched that he cared so much about her, even though they only know about each other for a day. 

"Bye Miki-kun, don't worry, I promise that I'll be okay," With that, the odango haired girl ran out to meet up with her partner. 

Reaching up and tenderly placing his fingers where her lips had been, he quietly said to the room, "don't you know, that once you're part of the game, there's no turning back." Maybe there's still a chance, I'll go and talk with Touga right now, he seems to care a little for her too. We'll stop her from getting involved with this before everything gets out of hand. Miki thought as he followed Usagi out of the door, intent on finding the student council president and saving his precious bunny.

*At the front of the duelling arena*

So this is the duelling arena, look's kind of familiar. I wonder how we get in Usagi thought as she stood in front of two giant stone doors. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Usagi screamed as a hand pressed on her shoulder. 

"Usagi calm down, it's just me," Utena said with a big sweat drop. "Are you ready?" 

With a nod, Utena put a hand on the handle of one of the doors. Suddenly jumping back when she felt something cold hit her ring finger. Before both girls could react, water started to fall from the top of the walls surrounding the arena, forming a spectacular vortex of water. The heavy stone door slowly moved as a stone full blown rose appeared on the top of the doors.

"WOW," was the only word the girls uttered as they made their way in. The two girls carefully walked inside. To their surprise, inside of the doors, there was a path covered with roses of different colors. In the middle of the field of roses, a tall winding stair case stretched all the way to the sky. With no other choice, the two wordlessly began to climb the weemingly endless staircase. 

At least it will keep me in shape Usagi thought to herself grumpily. After what seemed like eternity, the girls finally reached the top, to their surprise, Saionji was already there with Anthy, who was dressed in a beautiful red dress, and holding two roses in her hand. But Utena and Usagi didn't pay that much attention to them, instead they stared in awe at the floating castle above them.

"How can a castle be floating?" Utena asked no one in particular.

"Ah yes, you've never seen the castle before, it's a kind of a mirage, you can think of it as a trick of the light." Saionji smirked. "Why is a person like you, who isn't in the student council wear the rose seal?"

"The rose seal?" Utena had a confused look on her face.

"One of these," Saionji said, showing her an identical rose seal on his finger.

Usagi just stood there, lost in her own thoughts. So the dream is true then. This floating castle is the same one that I saw last night. What secrets does it hold? And why does Saionji also have the same seal as the ones on my post cards? She was so busy, that she didn't hear Anthy walking up to her. 

"It hasn't changed much, has it Usagi-hime?" 

"Hun, why are you calling me a princess, and why are you talking as if I've seen the castle before?" Usagi asked Anthy, eying her warily. 

Instead of answering, Anthy smiled a mysteriously. "He wants me to tell you that he's waiting for you up there," she said as she left to stand between the two duellists. 

"Anthy, prepare us," Saionji said confidently. After all, he s the kendo team captain, and current champion duellist, he's not going to let a tomboy take away his Rose Bride.

Anthy walked obediently to Saionji, slipping the green rose into his breast pocket. Then she moved up to Utena, putting the white rose in her breast pocket. "If the rose you wear is knocked off your chest, you lose the duel. I wish you luck Utena-san."

*Slap* "How dare you, you're the Rose Bride, that means you belong to me. What's the meaning of wishing her good luck? Come, lets begin." Saionji said, not at all regretting his actions.

"I'm sorry, Saionji-sama." Standing up, Anthy only had time to hold her cheek before starting the spell. "Rose of the noble castle, power of Dios that sleeps within me, heed your master and come before me." 

As Utena and Usagi watched, a ball of blinding white light begin to form in Anthy's hands, held in front of her chest. A wind began to pick up around the arena, making Anthy's full skirts blowing gracefully around her. Then to their amazement, the handle of a sword appeared from within Anthy's body, as she bent backwards in Saionji's arm.

"Grant me the power, to revolutionize the world," Saionji shouted as he pulled the sword out of Anthy's body. Usagi watched calmly from the sidelines Why does everything seems so familiar? I know that sword from somewhere. Why can't I remember?! She thought in frustration.

Distant bells began to ring as the sound of the two swords brought her out of her thoughts. She watched in fascination as Utena was able to hold her own against Saionji, what was, until the he sliced her wooden practice sword, and she feel on the floor upon the hard impact. "Wait a minute, that trick sword, is it really?" Utena demanded.

"I'm shocked, you challenge the Sword of Dios with a useless wooden practice sword."

"The sword of Dios?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about it, now you got me interested."

"This duel isn't over yet," Utena said as she got up from her position on the floor.

"If you wish, I'll cut the rose off of your chest with a single stroke, after all, you did have the courage to face me. It's the least I could do for you." Saionji smirked as he got ready to charge at his disarmed opponent. 

On the side, Usagi watched in horror as Saionji charged at Utena, who didn't have anything to protect herself with. All she thought of when she saw her friend in danger was to help her. With a shout, she ran towards the duellists, not caring is she got hurt. She got in front of Utena just before Saionji's sword touched the white rose in Utena's breast pocket. 

The sharp point of the sword sliced into her chest, as blood poured from the cut. The wound wasn't deep, but it was near the heart. Usagi gave a muffled cry as she covered the cut with her hand. As everyone watched in shock and fascination as her hand started to glow a gold and silver color, before a golden flame shot up, and a beautiful sword grew from the palm of her hand what wears the rose ring. (If you have seen RG Veda, or X/1999, it's sort of like how Ashura calls on Shurato or how Kamui calls his sword). The blade was as clear as glass, while the handle was made of gold, in the form of two serpents entwined together. Rubies and emeralds decorated the sword as it gave one last flash. 

Saionji was blasted back by the flash of power, as Utena held on cradled Usagi's still body, her white uniform stained with her blood. "How dare you?!" Utena muttered, murderously. Her rose seal also begin to glow, as it responded to her mistress's anger. An answering light glowed in the castle, as everyone's eyes (minus Usagi, she's unconscious because of blood lose, also using too much energy to materialize the sword) turned up to see a white transparent figure descend from the castle. The figure seemed to be a man, as he gently settled into Utena, using her body. He (he is in Utena's body, and since it's Dios, he's a man) gently put his hand above Usagi's wound, healing the cut instantly. Picking up Usagi's new sword, he waited for Saionji to get up. When Saionji finally regained his composure, he was left with no choice but to finish the duel. The two men faced off, Sword of Dios and Hikari (the name of Usagi's sword, sorry, but I have no ideas, if any of you have a better name, tell me). With a cry, Saionji charged at Dios, who stood there not moving. At the last second, right before Saionji's sword touched his white rose, Dios moved to the side, and brought Hikari to strike down the green rose in Saionji's breast pocket. 

Anthy who stood quietly by the side through out the whole ordeal, brought her hands to her mouth, as green rose petals floated to the ground. "Dios" was the only word that came out of her mouth, as she watched him bent down, inserting the sword back into Usagi's chest, before he softly brushed his lips across hers, and separated from Utena's body and flew up to his castle. 

"Usagi, are you okay? Answer me! What happened? Someone tell me what happened? Why is Saionji on the floor?" Utena frantically looked around, looking for some answers. "You're Himalaya Anthy aren't you? What happened here, why don't I remember anything?" 

"Tenjou-san, you just won the duel. From this day on, I'm your Rose Bride," Anthy answered calmly, as if nothing happened. 

"I don't care about that. Help me with Usagi-chan, I think that she fainted from blood lose. Do you know a short cut to get out of this place? We need to call an ambulance as soon as possible." Utena cried, as she picked up Usagi in her arms. (remember people, Utena is pretty strong for a girl, and Usagi is very small, even though she eats enough for 5 people.)

*On a very tall tower that overlooks the fighting arena*

"Hum, this is certainly an interesting development, don't you think so Miki?" Touga said, amusement creeping in his tone.

"How can you say that Touga, I thought that you cared about Usagi. She might be on the brink of death, and all you can think about is the duel?!" Miki practically screamed at the student council president, enraged that he didn't show any signs of concern for the tenshi. 

"Don't let your emotions get in the way, Miki. It'll be your downfall someday. Now lets go and check up on the little princess, now shall we? I'm pretty sure that she's going to be okay. After all, it's not everyday when Dios himself comes down to fight and defend someone." Touga said as he turned to walk away. Tuskino Usagi, what is your secret, and how did you know Dios. You must be very important to him, or else he wouldn't have came down. I must find out. She may be the one to give me that something eternal.

*At the Observatory*

"So you're finally here Princess, let the games begin." the mysterious person laughed in the dark night. 


	6. What's Wrong with Usagi?

AN: Okay minna, before you kill me, I just have a few things to say. You should all thank Usa-chan, because it was her who got me off my lazy ass, so you should all thank her for this chapter. She also lend me Mirai Sayoran to help my writer's block. *squeezing Li-kun, uh-oh, he's turning blue*. If you haven't read her CCS story Love of the Moon, you should, it's amazing. With that said, you can kill me now. Come on Li-kun, we have to hide! *drags Sayoran to her kitty den. Blows a raspberry at the angry mob outside*. Eep *barely dodging a rotten tomato aimed at Purr's head*

Usagi / Utena= 14 votes

Usagi / Miki=17 votes

Usagi / Touga= 8 votes

Usagi / Dios=3 votes

As you can see, the winner is Miki. Unless a Utena fan can come up with a creative review as to why Usagi should be with Utena, Usagi is going remain with Miki. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 5

Slowly regaining conscious, the first thing that she noticed was the scent of white roses that surrounded her. Her eyes snapped open, Usagi gasped as she saw that she was back in her princess dress. Instead of the duelling arena, she was in a magnificent rose garden. Suddenly, a feeling of freedom and happiness came over her, as she began to spin with her arms open, laughter fell from her lips when she finally collapsed on the soft grass. 

"Where am I?" she asked herself once again, she found herself in an unfamiliar place.

"We're at my home," the same mysterious male voice answered for her. Usagi blushed as she realized that he had been watching her the whole time.

"What? You mean that we're at the floating castle that's in the duelling arena?" Usagi asked amazed as the figure finally came out from his hiding place.

"Yes, this is my home. And only the chosen ones are allowed to come here. Tell me princess, do you remember anything from Utena and Saionji's duel?" The man asked her in return. He was dressed in a white suite with a cloak to finish the princely effect. 

"The duel?" Then it suddenly hit her. How Saionji was about to kill Utena, and when she tried to block the sword for the other girl. The pain she felt as the Sword of Dios sliced into her body, then finally the flash of gold and silver light as a sword emerged from her hand.

Her hand immediately flew up to her chest as if trying to cover her wound, only to find smooth skin. "How…how did it happen? And you, you're Dios aren't you?" She asked as she remembered the name Anthy had whispered before she fainted.

"Do you know the significance of that sword?" Dios asked as he walked up to the girl on the ground. " The sword that grew from your hand was made when the universe was first created. It holds the essence of light. That's why it was apart of you. When you were born, it was foretold that you are the purest soul in the universe, it was prophesied that you will become the Light of Hope one day. So the sword was planted inside of your body, to grow along with you, until it will be called upon by its mistress."

"Okay…So what does it mean that the sword belongs to me or something?" Usagi was confused. What's this thing about her being the purest soul, and the Light of Hope?

"The sword would only respond to your command, and since it grew from you, only you would be able to use it to its full powers" Usagi's eyes bulged at this statement.

"What? But I can barely hold a sword, what makes you think that I know how to fight with that thing?!" 

"Don't worry princess, every night, come to the duelling arena when it's not being used. I'll come down and teach you," Dios said, before gently touching her cheek.

*End of Usagi's dream*

For the second time, she slowly opened her eyes. Only this time, a different picture greeted her. Sitting beside her holding her hand, Miki was asleep in a chair. From the looks of it, he had been with her for a very long time. Utena was pacing around in the room, a look of guilt on her face, and Anthy was by the window, arranging a bouquet of red roses in a vase.

Carefully untangling her hand from Miki's, Usagi smiled at the innocent picture he made. With his eyes closed, and hair falling into his eyes, he really did look like a little boy. Smiling, she moved as to brush away his hair when he suddenly jerked up at her touch. Falling to the floor at the sudden movement, everyone in the room turned to look at the poor boy on the floor, who at the moment looked sheepishly, until he realized that someone was laughing at him from the bed. 

Hanging down from the bed, Usagi giggled at the funny picture Miki made. Extending a hand, she helped the blushing boy back to his chair. When she was about to pull away, she found herself suddenly locked in a tight embrace by the normally gentle boy. 

"Usagi-chan, you almost scared me to death. Don't you ever do something like that again. I thought that you said you could take care of yourself?" Miki asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Miki-kun, gomen for getting you worried. But I'm okay, I just didn't expect that jerk to attack someone who's unarmed," Usagi said surprised by Miki's reaction.

"Next time that you challenge someone to a duel, I'm going with you. And I won't take no for an answer," 

"Yes okaa-san." Usagi sighed. "Utena-chan, Anthy-san are you two okay? Did the jerk hurt you guys?"

Utena had stopped pacing when Miki fell out of his chair. She found it really hard to look the younger girl in the eyes. It was after all her fault that Usagi got hurt. "I…I'm sorry Usagi-chan. If I had moved, you wouldn't had gotten hurt." The pink haired girl looked at the floor, not daring to meet Usagi's eyes. But if she had, she could have seen that the other girl doesn't hold any grudge or hatred against her, only a slight amusement.

"Utena-chan, there's nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault that Saionji is such a dishonourable jerk, who attacks girls when they were unarmed. I ran up because you are my friend, and I hate to see my friends get hurt, if there's something that I could do to prevent it. I'm sure that you would have done the same thing if the roles were switched," Usagi tried to convince Utena.

Finally deciding to look up to the other girl, Utena was shocked to see that she meant every word that she said.

"And besides, I'm perfectly fine now," a big gurgling noise erupted from her stomach. "Well almost, besides the fact that I'm starving. What time is it now? I'm so hungry that I can eat a whole elephant!"

Everyone laughed. Anthy stood up, "Usagi-san, if you're hungry, I can go and get you something to eat in the hospital cafeteria."  


The bunny winkled her nose at the thought of hospital food (I work at a hospital. The food isn't that gross, but it's bad enough ), but since it's the only thing to be had at the moment, it would do until she gets home. "Okay, arigato Anthy-chan."

Anthy looked surprised at the -chan part. No one had ever shown her so much affection before. Smiling quietly, she made her out to get the food for the patient. Usagi, Utena, and Miki started to quietly talk about the previous day at school, until it was interrupted by the doctor.

"Tsukino-san? How are you feeling? While you were unconscious we ran a few tests on you. You're blood level is very low, and you don't have any visible wounds on you. So I want to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you?" the mid-aged doctor looked at the small girl in question.

"Sure doctor, what do you need to know?" Usagi was curious.

" How much do you weight?" The first question.

Looking slightly uncomfortable at Miki, a blush came to her cheeks, Usagi answered "100 Ibs."

"Have you felt depressed, or overly stressed lately?"

"A little, but I was actually very happy to transfer to a new school."

"Okay, that answered the second question then. Do you feel that you've not been getting enough attention, and feel the need to be in control of something?"

Just then, Anthy came back with the food. Placing it in front of the hungry patient, she moved back to her original place to arrange the flowers.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Usagi said as she picked up her fork and started to dig in.

The doctor turned around. "Just as I thought. This is very serious. Tsukino-san, this is a very serious problem. We must inform your parents at once. Anorexia is a very dangerous sickness among teenage girls…" The doctor continued on, before turning back to face his patient. He almost had a heart attack at the sight that greeted him. The petite girl whom he thought was anorexic, was shoving everything within her reach into her mouth. She certainly didn't seem to act like an anorexic person. Usagi looked up at the doctor before swallowing the food in her mouth, "You were saying doctor?"

Miki, Utena, and Anthy burst out laughing at the look on the doctor's face. Usagi looked around, confused why everyone was laughing.

"Maybe I'm wrong, it could be bulimia," the poor doctor said.

"Doctor, I assure you that Usagi-chan is neither anorexic nor bulimic. She just fainted from exhaustion," Miki said as he held his stomach from so much laughing. Usagi finished the last morsel on her tray.

The doctor looked amazed, but walked out, b rushing against Touga as the student president walked in, with another bouquet of red roses, and a stuff bunny in his hands.

Handing the flowers to Anthy, Touga walked up to Usagi's bed, and picked up her hand. He pressed a kiss on the back, then one in the palm. Handing the bunny to the blushing girl, the student president smirk at the girl's response.

"How are you feeling princess. You don't know how shocked and scared I was when I heard that you were hurt," Touga said as he picked up a lock of golden hair between his fingers.

"I'm feeling much better now, Touga-san. Thank you for the flowers and the bunny," Usagi said.

"There's no need for -san between us. I'm very sorry that Saionji behaved that way. I would never have expected the vice-president to behave in such an inexcusable way. Please except my apologizes on behave of Saionji," Touga said, as he bent to kiss the liquid gold in his hand. Usagi blushed, she didn't see the look of jealousy both Miki and Utena directed at Touga.

"It's okay, Touga-kun," 

The student president stood up, "I'll leave you to rest now. Miki don't forget that there is a student council meeting today," Touga said as he made his way out, but not before dipping down and giving Usagi a kiss on the cheek. Miki and Utena soon followed the playboy's example, both wishing her to get better soon.

The only one that was left was Anthy. Walking up to the younger girl in the bed, Anthy handed Usagi a white rose. "I'll be waiting for you tonight outside the arena door Usagi-chan at one a clock." Was the only thing the mysterious girl said before walking out. 

*Later during the day, in the student council meeting*

"If it can not breakout of its shell. The chick will die without being born. We are the chick, the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world shell! For the revolution of the world!"

The students council members (minus Saionji) were all sitting at the table having tea.

"Have you all received your letters from the End of the World?" Touga asked.

"Yes," Miki and Juri replied at the same time.

"It seems that there had been some interesting new developments in the duels. We not only have a new duellist, but also a new girl who also have the power to materialize a sword," the student council president continued. 

"Are you talking about Tenjou Utena and Tsukino Usagi? I've heard about those two, these seem very popular with the younger grades," Juri said. "Is it possible that Tsukino Usagi could be another Rose Bride?" 

"From the letter that I got from the End of the World, it does not seem like that she will be a Rose Bride nor a duellist. But the letter did say that only she can truly control the sword Hikari, which Dios used in the duel against Saionji. The End of the World also hinted that another force is coming to take away Tsukino Usagi, and we have to do everything in our power to prevent this from happening. Or else we will never be able to uncover the mysteries of the floating castle. Is that understood?" Touga said to the other two members. "Miki, I expect you to keep Usagi by your side at all times. Do not let her wonder around by herself. We can not afford to loose her and anger the End of the World."

"What about her Touga? She's a human being too. We can't just control her life like this! I refuse to take part in this!" was Miki's heated reply.

"Yeah, I have better things to do than to baby sit a teenage girl," Juri said.

"What can you do? Drop out of the student council? It is already too late to do that Juri," Touga said matter-of-factly. "The letters from the End of the World are one way commands, and we do what we see fit. For now, all we could is wait and see.

"Usagi is going to be released this week. I'm going to hold a ball in to celebrate her return. All the student council are invited, as well as some of the students. Until then, student council is dismissed." the president stood up and left the two other members to follow him.

*At night, in front of the duelling arena*  
  
A weak Usagi dragged herself painful slow towards the front of the gates. 

"I see that you have decided to come Serenity-hime," a voice said behind the blond girl. Usagi gave a startled yelp as she snapped around to see the speaker. Her body screamed out in pain at the sudden movement.

"Jesus Anthy, don't scare me like that! I just got out of the hospital for gods sake. I don't want to go back there, the food's terrible. And don't call me Serenity, just plain old Usagi will do," the frightened bunny whined out. 

"As you wish Usagi," the rose bride bowed her head quietly before proceeding to open the door of the arena.

"Do we really have to climb up all those stairs?" the blond girl complained again as she eyed the endless stair case. "Don't you know a short cut to go there?"

"Close your eyes Usagi,"  
  
"Why is it some kind of mystery that can't be shared or something?" Usagi murmured, but did what the older girl asked.

When she opened them again a second later, she was surprised to see the castle above her. "What…How…When…?"

Without answering her, Anthy looked up, Usagi followed the action. At first, the blonde girl thought that it was just a trick of the light, but when it didn't disappear when she blinked, she surmised that it had to be real. A shinny transparent form of a man was falling from the castle in the sky. It was the same man that Usagi saw in her dreams.

The image turned, and the blonde princess was pinned under the sharp green eyes. The figure slowly moved, placing a hand on Usagi's cheek, carefully caressing the trembling face as Usagi forced herself to stay calm. "Who are you?" This time the words sounded forced as the bunny muttered between her teeth. "Tell me now, or I'm going to leave."

"Don't you want to know why you are here princess? Or the truth about your past?" The man removed his hand and stared into Usagi's blue orbs.

Usagi froze. "What do you know of my past?"

Dios quietly chuckled. "Everything."

A gasp was heard through out the empty arena as Usagi took in the full meaning of those word.

"I'll make a deal with you princess. If you allow me to train you, in return, I will tell you all you want to know."

"What do you get out of helping me?"

"The satisfaction of knowing that you are able to protect yourself."

Usagi looked back at Anthy, silently asking for the older girl's advice. The lavender haired girl nodded at her. "Fine I agree. But my condition is that you have to tell no one of our lessons and about my past."

"Trust me, I can not tell anyone, even if I wanted to," a bitter chuckle escaped from Dios' lips. "Let's start, we've wasted enough time already."

Usagi reached inside of her pockets, and pulled out her brooch and was about to say her transformation phrase when it was knocked out of her hand. Looking up bewildered, her startled blue eyes met the piercing green ones of Dios.

"Your enemies won't give you the time to transform in a battle," he said harshly, his features hardened into tight lines. "Anthy, come here."

The calm girl walked over to the prince, surrendering her body and the treasure within her to the man.

"Lesson number one, defence. I'm going to attack, and you have to avoid my sword, as you know, the Sword of Dios is no joke," the words were barely even out of his mouth when Dios lunged at the unprepared girl.

Usagi jumped back, just as the razor sharp edge brushed against her left arm, leaving a thin red trail on the blonde's snow white uniform. Without a warning, Dios swung the slender sword in a graceful arc, this time slicing across the front of Usagi's uniform. The shinny brass buttons echoed across the empty arena as it landed on the marble floor.

"Too slow!" Dios smirked as another red line appeared.

"That wasn't fair! You didn't warn me!" twin pools of molten blue blazed at the smirking prince.

"Your opponent is not going to warn you on the battle field."

The prince continued his attacks, not giving Usagi one moment of rest. As time went on, the blonde girl's hair became damp with precipitation, and her once white jacket was only hang together by a few threads. Despite this, Usagi moved with faster speed and power, a look of determination dominated her face, as she dodged and blocked.

"Is that all you've got?" Dios taunted the panting and bleeding girl. Inside, he was secretly glowing with pride as his sword made less contact with the girl.

A growl escaped from Usagi's lips, as an unfamiliar anger burned to life inside of her. With a strangled cry, the white hot inferno blaze to the surface, escaping from her outstretched palm, towards the shocked Dios. However, as the waves of energy came closer, the prince stood calmly, a strange smile formed on his lips as the destructive force went through his body, leaving no trace of harm. The ground shook violently as the blast exploded against the wall of the arena. The thundering sound seemed to be sealed with in the arena, as the sound waves bounced against the walls.

"What was that?" Usagi wondered out loud as she stared at her hands. "I wasn't transformed, how…"

"That was just a fraction of your power Princess. Your senshi tricks is nothing compared to the true power that was born with you."

"NO!" To Anthy and Dios's surprise, Usagi covered both of her ears with her hands, a stricken look on her face. "NO!, I don't want this power! I only want to be a normal girl! A normal girl…" the bunny broke down and sank to her knees on the cold floor. Sparkling tears dripped down her porcelain cheeks, as the small girl sobbed into her hands.

"Anthy, that will be enough for today. You may take Usagi back now," Dios softly commanded as the sword shimmered into thousands of sparkles, before disappearing into Anthy's body.

The lavender haired girl nodded before helping up the still sobbing Usagi. The two fade away, leaving Dios whispering his apology to the empty arena.

*In Usagi's hospital room*

"Usagi-san?" Anthy asked as she put the tired girl on the bed. The older girl slowly peeled off the ragged jacket, carefully avoiding the fresh cuts that marred the blonde's body.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you like the power that's inside of you?" It confused the Rose Bride, that Usagi seemed to reject her power. All the student council members would do anything to just be near the source of a power, it bewildered the Rose Bride to know that someone who hates to be powerful.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi slowly answered. "Because I'm tired of my life being controlled. People have always been after me because of my abilities. Everywhere I go, I cause nothing but destruction and pain!"

"That's not true…" 

A knock on the door interrupted Anthy.

Usagi quickly threw on a bathrobe as the Rose Bride opened the door. A few quiet words were exchanged between Anthy and the person outside, before she came back, a package in one hand, and a card in the other.

"Who was that?" curiosity momentarily overcame her anger, as Usagi took the package from Anthy, impatiently tearing off the bow and wrapping paper.

"A gift for you." Anthy smiled as the sad girl disappeared, and returned to the energetic bunny she was familiar with.

"Dear Miss Usagi. You are invited to the student council ball next Friday," Usagi read from the card . A dress was revealed form the layers of tissue paper. Usagi wrinkled her nose as she lifted out the puffy lime green dress. "Who's the dress from?"

"It's from Nanami, she's Touga's sister."

"Why would she send me a dress. But are you sure that she's related to Touga? Her taste in clothes is far worse than her brothers."

"Yes, Ms. Nanami is his sister. Are you going to the party Usagi-san?" Anthy asked as she prepared to leave.

"I'll think about it." 


	7. Unexpected Visitors. (Another delivery?)

AN: Thanks to everyone who replied. I was overwhelmed by how many people decided to help. And I just have to say that this story was the product of all the ideas that you guys gave me. I'm not going to give up on this story, but I have to say, I will need more time to update this story.

Thanks to: **Alexandrea** **Orozco** (I realized that I shouldn't have that poll, and I do want it to be a Touga/Usagi fic. But you'll see what will happen), **Angel of Reality **(*blushes* thanks, RGU/SM stories are rare, but this one is definitely not the best, there are some great new ones on FF.net. Like JUri and Mika-chan's fic), **Princess Juri**, **Hoshi no Megami **( hehe… you shouldn't compliment me that much, or else I'll really believe you ^^;; I hear your plea though ^_^), **Darkness**, **Momoko** (yes… Miki is yours…), **Mel-chan **(this takes place after the doom tree part), **Jessica**, **Celtic storm **(I really like the romantic Dios idea, thank you), **Lita** **Kino**, **Mel and friends**, **SailorSerenity9**, **LunarAngel**, **UtenaAnthyAntics** (I really like your story JUri too, right now, I don't know if I'm following the anime or the manga ^^;;), **Magic Cat **( yeap, the outers makes an appearance, thank you for the idea ^_^), **Gina**, **Kei the Incarnadine Goddess **(Oh Goddess-sama, how I wish that you know more about the story, that way I'll get some help ^^;;), **Raven-chan**, **Queen Hotaru **( it's okay, thanks for the ideas), **Chibi** **Chibi** ( I have no idea if the inners, cats, and Mamo-baka will show. Haven't thought about that. Anno, I have a web page? O.o), **Nikki_Smith200** (glad to know that there are other people who support yuri and yaoi ^_^), I hope that I didn't miss anyone.

And also a quick note, as for what the pairing is going to be, as a result of my writer's block, it'll be a surprise. Lol, if you really want to know, email me, and if I don't feel evil, I'll tell you ^^;;

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 6

"Tsukino-san?"

The sound of her name being called interrupted the bunny from her unconscious doodling on her math notebook. The blonde girl looked up sheepishly, but it wasn't her fault that the teacher was so boring, and plus she could always ask Miki for help later. 

Even thought she just transferred, she heard rumours of the genius boy, and about all the other student council members too. What Usagi didn't know was that she was causing as much gossip as the elite members of Ohtori Academy.

"Tsukino-san! The student council needs to see you right now," the teacher announced, annoyed that her class was disturbed, but no one could go against the student council.

Usagi grinned, silently thanking the student council for saving her from the boredom. All the other students glared at the blonde girl as Touga waved through the door, waiting for Usagi to come out. The bunny blushed, as she realized that she was the centre of everyone's attention. She quickly gathered her stuff, and escaped before anything else could happen.

"You need to talk to me?" Usagi asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The way that Touga was watching her, as if she was the most interesting person, was making her nervous. Not that she minded to have the handsome red haired president staring at her so amorously, but she heard about his playboy reputation, and she didn't want to be just another one of his little conquests.

"No, I just have a sudden urge to see you princess," Touga smiled, and picked a rose blossom, lifting the fragile petals to his lips.

"So you dragged me out of class on a whim?!" the petite blonde cried out. "If you don't have anything to say to me, then I'm going back."

"Tell me princess, why do you want to go back, when it's obvious that you don't like it there?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like trig! I was listening perfectly when you interrupted my learning so rudely!" Usagi said, temper running short after so many nights of training in the fighting arena.

"Is that so? Care to explain to me the drawing then?" the student council president whispered against usage's ear as an arm wrapped around the blonde, and pulled out her notebook.

Usagi gasped in surprise as she looked down at her doodling. It was a pencil sketch of a male face. She hadn't even noticed what, or rather who she was drawing. She was so bored, and her fingers had a will of their own when they created this image of Dios. Snatching her notebook away from Touga, Usagi ripped herself from his arms.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" the bunny said with a blush, but it wasn't clear if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"My, my darling Princess. Is this the way that you thank the Prince who saved you from being cooped up on such a beautiful day?" the red head asked softly, lips gently gliding over the rose petals. "Why did you draw him princess?"

"Are you jealous Touga-kun? Is that why you pulled me out of class?" Usagi's mood took a full turn, as she lightly flirted back with the student council president, hiding the portrait of Dios.

"That sounds like a very good idea Princess. But I'm afraid that we have to save it for another day, when we are alone," a small regretful look appeared on Touga's face. "The reason that I called you out, is because you have some visitors."

"Visitors?" the blonde girl asked in confusion. But no one knew of her being here except for her family and Luna. Did Luna let her secret out, and the inners were here to force her back?"

"They are waiting for you at your dorm," Touga replied slightly surprised at the frown that marred the blonde beauty's face.

Still thinking deeply, Usagi nodded and walked towards the dorm that she shared with Miki. Touga followed behind amused, since it was the first time any female could forget about his presence so easily. He was usually the one who was being chased after, but it was a refreshing experience to be taken so light by a girl. After all, it was boring when there were no complications, and with this princess, he could tell that things would never be boring again.

~*~*~*~

A squeal of happiness shook the whole academy as a bouncing bunny literary threw herself into the arms of her three visitors.

"Hota-chan! Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan!" Usagi cried out, giving each a kiss on the cheek, but still not letting them escape from her hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Good to see you too koneko-chan," the sandy haired tomboy teased, noticing from the corner of her eye, the frown that formed on the red head man who brought them here. "You can't really blame us, since all you said in your letter was that you are transferring to a new school. It was just a coincidence that we ended up at the same school."

"Stop joking around Haruka-chan!" the blonde girl smiled, even though it didn't quite reach her sapphire eyes. In a quieter tone, she added, "There is no coincidence when Setsuna is involved. You know that. Why are you guys really here?"

"Usa-chan. One would think tat you don't really want us here!" Hotaru teased, before the senshi of sky could reveal anything while Touga was here.

"Of course not! How can you say that Hota-chan? Especially since I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Well, you'll get to see us more often from now on Usagi-chan," Hotaru replied. "We've also enrolled into Ohtori."

From the side, the student council president looked up in dismay. Why didn't the End of the World warn him of these new people? It was obvious that they were close friends with Usagi, but would their presence here change their original plans of revolutionizing the world? Or were they going to be new duellists competing for the Rose Bride and the Sword of Dios?

"Touga-kun?" the bunny broke through his worries.

"Yes Princess?" he flashed his charming smile, noticing the sandy haired man glaring at his direction.

"Is it okay if I don't return to class? I really want to spend some time with my friends, and show them around the school," the blonde looked at the playboy pleadingly, her puppy dog eyes reflecting how much she didn't want to got back to learning trigonometry.

"I thought that you wanted to go back to class ten minutes ago?" Touga teased, and continued before Usagi spoke up. "But your wish is my command, dear princess." He smiled into the bunny's happy face, and picked up her small hand, placing a kiss on it in a gentlemanly fashion., grinning smugly at the sandy haired man's enraged expression. "Tonight is the ball princess, I will see you there, and your friends are welcome to attend too if they wish," Touga invited, before he left.

~*~*~*~

"My, my Touga, you certainly spoil her," a voice stopped the student council president as he walked through the rose garden.

"She has great power Juri. What's wrong with making her happy? She'll be a great asset to the student council," the red head replied calmly, and to me, he added silently to himself.

The fencing captain chuckled humourlessly. "I should've known that she was just a stepping stone for you Touga. And to think, I thought that she was different than the other girls who entertained you in the past."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong Juri. Didn't you notice the change after she came?"

"I don't' see what's so different. The school behaved the same when Utena transferred here too."

"I'm not surprised that you fell this way towards her. But really, Utena can not even begin to compare with this girl. You are coming ot the ball tonight right Juri?"

"I might."

"They you'll see for yourself how the princess is," Touga said over his shoulder before he left to make the preparations for the ball. She shall be the one to give me that something eternal…

~*~*~*~

"Koneko-chan, why did you decided to transfer here?" Haruka asked as the group of four returned to Usagi's dorm after the bunny gave the three newcomers a grand tour of Ohtori Academy.

"I got fed up with living under constraints," the blonde shrugged carelessly and prepared tea for her guests. "The inners and Endymion got on my nerves, ordering how my life should be. And plus it was very frustrating knowing that Luna was watching every second of my life, and was going to report to the others later of my 'behaviour'."

"They're just being protective over you Usagi-chan, Michiru reassured, gently cooling the hot tea in her hands. "And when did you learn how to make tea? If I remembered correctly, you were a walking disaster in the kitchen Usagi-chan."

"Michi-chan! You can't jump to conclusions just because of one grease fire!" the bunny whined, recalling the time at camp when she almost set the whole cabinet in fire when she tried to make toast. It wasn't her fault that the plug was wet when she plug it into wall. It was a miracle that she even survived after being electrocuted. "I'm a fairly decent cook now,… well my food is eatable. Miki-kun taught me!"

"Then I have to complement this Miki-kun. He must truly be a genius if he can prevent Koneko-chan from killing herself in the kitchen," Haruka commented grinned.

"What about me?" a new voice asked as the group of girls looked up as a blue haired young man walked into the dorm.

"Miki-kun? What are you doing back so early? Usagi asked in surprise, looking at the clock. There was still a good three hours before class should end.

"Touga-san said that you weren't coming back to math class. What happened? Did he do anything to you? Did he tried to force you to duel again?" Miki asked, quickly looking over the bunny to see if she was hurt in anyway.

"So this is the Miki-kun who taught our Koneko-chan how to make tea?" Haruka broke the silence as the blue haired young man looked at the guests for the first time.

Miki narrowed his eyes at the tomboy. Another force is coming to take away Tsukino Usagi Grabbing the blonde's hand roughly he shoved her behind him, shielding her with his own body.

"Miki-kun?" Usagi blinked in surprise. What was he doing? Beneath her hands, which were resting on Miki's shoulder's for support, she could feel how tense his muscles were.

The student council member didn't answer as he continued to glare at the three strangers sipping tea in his living room. Why were they here? Students at Ohtori were allowed no visitors, and these three didn't seem like normal people anyhow. 

"My Usagi, seems like you've caught yourself a cutie," Michiru giggled in the tense atmosphere.

"Miki-kun, they are my friends, don't worry," Usagi said, putting a comforting hand on the young man's arm. "This is Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, and Hota-chan." She introduced.

"Michiru, Haruka… you mean they…" Miki blanked in surprise. Weren't they Usagi's best friends? They were the people who taught her music. What were they doing here? The last time he checked the news on the music world, those two were still on their tour with their younger cousin Hotaru and their guardian Setsuna.

"Yeap, they're my best friends. And they just transferred to Ohtori today," Usagi beamed happily. "By the way Michiru-chan, which dorm at you guys staying?"

"We're…" Haruka began, but she was cut of by Michiru pinching her arm. 

"Haruka and I are going to stay at the East dorms. Hota-chan is going to stay with you Usagi-chan." The green haired woman said, giving a meaningful glare at Haruka.

"East dorms? That's where Utena Tenjou lives with the Rose Bride," Miki murmured to himself.

"REALLY?!?!?! Hota-chan is going to stay with me?!" the bunny started to jump around the dark haired girl. "This is going to be so cool! Let's get you settled in Hota-chan. You can stay in my room. We'll get to stay up all night like when we used to at camp." Without waiting for the older girl to agree, she dragged away Hotaru into her room, carrying one of her luggage with her.

"Well, we'll be leaving now too. Have to settle in and prepare for the ball tonight," Haruka said, getting up.

"You're going to the ball too?" Miki asked in surprise. "How did you know about it?"

"The guy with the red hair invited us."

"Touga?!" Now he was confused, why would the student council president invite the three when he must know that they could be a threat to the duels?

"Yeah, that's the guy," the tomboy said as she passed Miki. "See you later then."

~*~*~*~

"I see that you've finally found her," a voice said, breaking the shadowed peace in the observatory.

"And I see that you're already here to take her away from me again," a male voice relied from telescope.

"Of course, it is my duty to protect my princess from the likes of you," red eyes glowed hatefully from the shadows.

"Even if it's Dios?"

"Stop joking around. You two are no longer one. And eve if it is Dios, I would still do the same, it was he who broke the laws of heaven in the first place."

"What a shame then…"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that you are already to late to save the princess. The stars have already began to move. The play that started in the past will finally come to an conclusion now."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Of course it doesn't, you who have control over time," the man drawled out lazily. "But it will be the princess who pays the price of your crimes…"

~*~*~*~

"Usa-chan! Stop moving around!" Hotaru mumbled with a mouthful of pins.

"I can't help it, the pins are sticking into me like a pin cushion," the squirming bunny complained, inside a white sac that was suppose to be a dress.

"Well you were the one who asked me to make a new dress for you."

"Of course, there's no way that I'm going to go to the ball wearing that hideous green thing," Usagi said glaring at the lime green dress that Nanami sent her. "Who in their right mind would create such a thing in the first place?"

"Don't know. I wish that Setsuna was here right now," the dark haired girl said, who knew that making a dress was so hard. When the time guardian was designing and sewing, she made it look so easy and fun. But no matter how hard she tried it now, the white silk only looked like an over sized pillow case. She herself was already dressed in a pile violet gown that she wore when she went to Haruka and Michiru's concerts. It was a strapless dress, that was form hugging at the top, but spilled out in the bottom into several layers dark purple silk.

Usagi was about to open her mouth to whine again when the door bell rang. Through her bedroom door, she was only able to hear Miki open the door before it was closed again.

"Usagi-chan, can I come in?" a knock sounded at her bedroom door a minute later.

"NO!" the bunny screamed frantically. There was no way in hell that she'll let other people see her like this. "Is there something wrong Miki-kun?"

"There's a delivery for you," the young man said through the door.

"Another one?!" At this rate, she won't have to go shopping again. "Can you leave it at the door Miki-kun?"

"Sure, but we don't have that much time left, so hurry up," Miki replied, putting the wrapped box outside the door. He quickly moved away as it opened a small crack and Hotaru picked up the box. The blue haired young man looked over himself nervously in the mirror. Everything appeared to be alright. His tie was straight, his tuxedo was perfectly tailored. So why was he so anxious?

A silence fell on the dorm. Funny ever since Usagi locked herself up with Hotaru, there has been loud noises. But now, everything was totally quiet.

"Usagi-chan, is everything okay in there?"

The two girls didn't answer as they both stared in awe at the contents of the box. There was no card, so they had no idea who sent them this gift. But whoever it was, the person was able to create the perfect copy of Princess Serenity's dress from the Silver Millennium. 

With trembling hands, the blonde girl carefully lifted out her dress from the box filled with red rose petals. A small object fell down onto the bed. It was a smaller box. Upon opening it, she found a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Go try it on Usagi-chan," Hotaru prompted her best friend, who stood numbly staring at the dress.

Giving a small nod, the bunny slowly walked to the bathroom, taking out the pins that was hold together her pillow dress on the way.

~*~*~*~

Maybe she decided not to go to the ball? Miki thought nervously as he paced around in the living room. But why would it bother him if she went or not? Because you want to dance with her, a smug voice supplied in his head. 

"Miki-kun! Are you ready?" Hotaru's voice asked from Usagi's bedroom.

"Yes."

"Then be ready to be amazed." Hotaru said excitedly, as she opened the door wide in a grand fashion.

Ever so slowly, taking small steps in her high heeled shoes, Usagi made her way out of her bedroom, looking down at the floor with a blush on her cheeks. Why did Hota-chan have to make it sound so important?

"Miki-kun? Are you okay? You look pretty red," the dark haired girl observed smugly. Usagi looked up in surprise to see Miki's blue eyes on her. And like Hotaru said, he was sporting a blush that matched her own.

"I…"

"I…" 

They both opened their mouth at the same time and closed it as they realized that the other was about to say something at the same time. At the side, Hotaru giggled to herself. Just then, the doorbell rang again, and the senshi excused herself to open the door as the two still continued to stare at each other.

"Ready to go Koneko-chan?" Haruka called out from the doorway, where she was waiting with Michiru, Utena and Anthy.

"I'll be right there," Usagi finally found her voice. "Ready Miki-kun?"

Finally forcing his blush under control, the young man offered his arm, which the blonde took happily and they went together to the waiting group at the door.

AN: I know that nothing really happened in this chapter, I'm just beginning to get some ideas with this story, so it might go a little slow.


End file.
